


No Clue

by maxinehouse



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxinehouse/pseuds/maxinehouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Voyager_Weekly over on Live Journal a couple of years ago - okay 11 years ago (wow)</p>
    </blockquote>





	No Clue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Voyager_Weekly over on Live Journal a couple of years ago - okay 11 years ago (wow)

"Chakotay you do know you're an asshole, right?"

"What? That was pretty rude, Tom."

"Yeah well, you were pretty freaking rude yourself. Embarrassing Harry like that." Tom couldn't help but snicker.

Chakotay heard it and with a raised eyebrow he stated; "So, I'm an asshole for supposedly embarrassing Mr. Kim, but it's okay that you laugh about it?"

Tom sobered quickly. "Okay, so I'm a shit heel, too," he shrugged. "Still, asking him if 'individual medley' was some kind of kinky sex game, just wasn't right. Harry takes pride in his achievements."

"Tom, I grew up on a planet that didn't subscribe to the notion of athletic competition. How the hell was I supposed to know that he was talking about a swimming event in the Olympics?" 

Chakotay blushed, still after all these years, the term 'backwater planet dweller' jumped to the forefront of his mind. Would he never be completely stripped of that label?

Tom noticed Chakotay's flushed skin and he just knew what was running through the other man's mind. Once again, feeling like an incredible shit heel, Tom wrapped his arm around Chakotay and pulled him close. 

"You know, I think we *all* forget where you grew up, Chakotay. Even if you did end up in the thick of it at the tender age of fifteen, you were still basically a 'country boy'." Tom tried to sound sincere, but didn't quite pull it off. True, the chuckling probably didn’t help his cause. Then again, he when heard Chakotay laugh, perhaps it did work after all.

"You know you're a shit, Tom." Chakotay kissed Tom on the cheek then got up. "I'd better go find Harry and apologize. I suppose asking if the backstroke was the opposite of the traditional hand job was pretty rude." They both laughed. 

"True, but I will give you kudos for wondering out loud if the breaststroke could truly be accomplished by two men." 

Tom was gasping for breath, his sides hurt from laughing so hard. Chakotay cuffed Tom on the back of the head, guffawing. Tom caught his breath, stood then took Chakotay's hand.

"Come on, let's go apologize to Harry." 

They left the holodeck quickly, as they did so, Chakotay could be heard asking Tom: "What the hell is the butterfly anyway?" 

 

Tom's laughter rang through the halls.


End file.
